South Fork Colorado
by naku-gl
Summary: Suite de You're not good for me ... Edward a quitté Bella Comment réagit il juste après avoir quitté Forks ? nota: vous n'etes pas obligé d'avoir lu you're not good for me !


**South Fork - Colorado** - Point de vue d'Edward

Ou j'étais ? Quelle heure était-il ? Quelle date étions-nous ?

Je n'avais de réponse pour aucune de ces questions. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis que j'avais quitté ma Bella.

Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était d'avoir récupérer ma Volvo devant chez elle et d'avoir conduit durant plusieurs heures avant de tomber en panne d'essence.

Avais-je pris par le sud ? Ou par le nord ? Combien de temps avais-je réellement conduis ?

D'avantage de questions sans réponses et d'avantage de questions dont je me moquais des réponses.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance sans ma Bella.

_Peut être pourrais-je rentrer à Forks … Juste pour voir si elle va bien … Non ! Elle mérite une vie. Je ne dois pas lui gâcher cette chance._

Elle risquait tant à mes côtés, son cercle d'amis et sa famille si elle devait me suivre, sa santé à être privée des rayons du soleil, sa vie si elle restait avec des vampires qui ne désiraient que boire son sang et surtout son âme si j'acceptai de la transformer.

Elle était humaine, elle guérirait.

Elle guérirait et aurait la vie qu'elle méritait.

Elle aurait la vie qu'elle méritait, avec un travail, un mari, des enfants.

Un mari … J'aurais pu être ce mari. Je pourrais être ce mari. Elle pourrait travailler, après tout nous même travaillons quelques temps à la fin de nos études. Elle et moi pourrions adopter un enfant un peu comme Esmé et Carlisle l'avaient fait.

Nous serions heureux … A jamais. Qui pourrait rêver d'un meilleur destin ?

Non ! Je suis un monstre sanguinaire, je risquais sa vie à chaque nouveaux pas que je m'apprêtais à faire dans sa direction.

Je ne devais pas la condamné ainsi.

Je regardais autour de moi, lentement, pour capter un maximum de détail me permettant de voir ou j'étais.

30 minutes passèrent et je me rendis compte que j'avais scruté les arbres qui m'entouraient sans même comprendre que j'étais dans une forêt.

Etais-je revenu à Forks ? Un immense sourire naquit sur mon visage. J'étais surement à Forks, près de Bella. J'allais retourner chez elle et lui demander pardon.

Je me levais du rondin de bois sur lequel j'étais assis depuis des heures – peut être des jours – et commençais à courir sans savoir quelle direction prendre pour retrouver ma Bella, mon amour, mon âme sœur.

Ame sœur. Non … je ralentissais. Je ne devais pas, Bella ne devait pas souffrir à cause de ma faiblesse.

Très vite je tombais sur le sol, mes jambes ne me supportaient plus, j'avais quitté la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux, la personne qui m'avait ramené à la vie après 80 années d'errance.

Elle avait tant fait pour moi, je devais être fort et lui laisser une chance, lui permettre de vivre comme elle m'avait moi permis d'exister.

Je retournerai à Forks, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, dans quelques mois … des mois ? Cette idée me paraissait si loin,_ impossible_ … quelques semaines … non c'était encore trop loin … quelques jours alors …

Je me haïssais. Pouvais-je être à ce point si faible, que je n'étais même pas capable de rester loin d'elle pendant quelques heures ?

Rien que l'idée de devoir attendre une heure avant de rentrer à Forks et de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de sentir son doux parfum … me brisait d'avantage le cœur.

Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas assez fort pour rester loin d'elle. Depuis que je l'avais laissée dans les bois – 4 jours avant me souvenais-je soudainement – je n'avais pu voir clairement ce qui m'entourait. Un voile embrumait le paysage. Un visage qui me hantait. Le visage de ma Bella si triste de me voir partir. Mais aussi son visage si heureux à chacun de nos rendez-vous.

Il me fallait une occupation, un défouloir, une distraction comme j'avais dis à Bella.

Mais quoi ? Plus rien n'avais d'importance depuis que je l'avais quittée. Que pourrais-je bien faire pour ne plus penser à Bella ? Qu'avais-je prévu de faire en décidant de partir ?

Que faisais-je avant que Bella n'entre dans ma vie ? Ne la rende heureuse et digne de ce nom.

Avant je lisais … Je n'avais aucune envie de lire.

Avant je faisais de la musique … Je n'avais même pas envie d'entendre la moindre mélodie.

Avant je jouais avec mes frères et sœurs aux échecs, à quelconques jeux vidéos … Je n'avais même pas la force de rester avec eux. D'entendre leurs pensées. De les voir vivre comme si rien n'était arrivé. Alors que j'étais mort, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Avant j'aimais conduire … je me souvenais maintenant de l'endroit précis où se trouvait ma voiture … je l'avais laissée, abandonnée – comme ma Bella – sur le bord de la route moins de 2 heures après avoir quitté Forks. A 4 jours de course d'ici.

Avant je courais … Je n'avais même pas réussi à faire 3 pas la dernière fois que je m'étais levé.

Rien, plus rien n'avais d'importance sans Bella.

Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Comment allait-elle ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle ; je voyais toujours son visage devant les arbres de la forêt, sentais encore son parfum à travers les odeurs de la faune, entendais sans discontinuité sa voix qui m'appelait. Mais c'était faux, sa voix n'était présente que pour me hanter, son parfum n'était que souvenir, son visage n'était qu'illusion, mes pensées n'étaient que tortures.

J'étais brisé … J'étais sans énergie … J'étais mort …

Mais que représentais ce vide quand je savais que ma Bella serait seine et sauve si je restais loin d'elle ?

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que ce choix, aussi dur soit-il, était le meilleur que j'avais pu prendre depuis des années.

Je n'aurais jamais du mettre Bella dans un tel danger. Un danger constant. Avec l'appel de son sang, avec ma famille, avec les vampires de passage comme James et Victoria.

Qui sait combien d'autres pouvaient croiser notre route et vouloir tuer Bella ?

Nous avions réussi à détruire James mais Victoria s'était à chaque fois sauvée.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup fais attention à ses pensées lorsque nous les avions rencontrés, j'étais bien trop concentré sur James, mais j'espérais qu'elle ne voudrait pas se venger.

Peut être pourrais-je la traquer. Je préférais prévenir une quelconque attaque.

Je me levais, heureux … non, soulagé d'avoir enfin un but me permettant d'échapper à ma douleur. Comme si cela pouvait être possible d'éviter le malheur qui me submergeait.

Je courrais, enchanté … non, satisfait de sentir mes jambes capables de me porter. Et me lançais à la poursuite de Victoria.

Je ne devais plus être auprès de ma Bella, cependant je pouvais continuer à vivre pour elle, à la protéger loin d'elle … N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que j'étais parti ?

J'atteignais enfin le panneau indiquant la ville que je quittais … South Fork – Colodaro … Pouvais-je trouver un nom si proche du lieu ou j'aurais voulu être ?

Colorado ? J'avais entendu dans l'esprit de James leurs projets de parcourir l'Amérique en s'arrêtant au Texas …

Je me mis à courir plus vite, sentant chaque muscle mort de mon être … Je me réveillai, pas assez pour vivre avec les miens mais assez pour traquer celle qui serait mon ennemie … et cette fois, je ne laisserai personne la détruire à ma place. C'était mon combat.

Ma vengeance pour ce que James avait fait.

Ma vengeance pour ce que Bella avait subit.

* * *

Comme d'habitude ... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!

* * *

**_Venez voir notre forum consacré aux créations en tout genre sur Twilight (fics-montage vidéo-montage photo-dessins ...)_**

**http : // creatwilight . forumactif . com (sans espace)**


End file.
